User blog:Tesla Man/NightHawk vs Tesla Man- Wiki Rap Battle Tournament Round 2
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI RAP! NIGHTHAWK VS! TESLA MAN BEGIN! Tesla: (begin reading at 0:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSvO6h2zWuM&feature=watch_response) Like Alexander I'll drag you down to hell in the hour little B*tches like you can't conceal my power hawks in the night should only stay in one place but ya know the kids fourteen and already speaks like Scarface! Luigi must have been easy but remember this is no picnic no pressure- but everyone here is the critic. Now get off your high horse or whatever's that thing and step down from your thrown for i am you king. Go back to Peru, now i'll even help you pack but look you homophobic Incan i'm not your fallback come try to beat me but i wont be overtaken I'm like glass: i'm more dangerous- each time i'm broken. But now i got admin status so try to level up, Right now you're a User- kid, you just got trumped. So bow down to your master and fall from your feet Cause i will knock you down harder than the bass drop to this beat! NightHawk: Come at me bro, I'm the one who's the pro Now that you've stopped, I believe it's my go You're so full of crap, it's no wonder you're shitty I fly like a hawk. You're a pussy, so you fight like a kitty I know I'm Incan, I've got power of Peruvian gods You're on my street now, the one you shouldn't cross I'll stay on my Arceus so you can meet your fate You couldn't spell "throne" so get your facts straight Homophobic? I'm not, just don't care about queers You thought I was 14, but I went up a year No difference if you're an admin, you don't use your power at all You only got those rights granted from the luck of the draw You've gotten striked out when I'm up to pitch Too scared to cuss at me, censoring the word bitch This isn't a race, but it seems you'll soon be overlapped Call me Edison Man because I'll be inventing better raps And they'll definitely beat you in this battle. You won't bear it It's clear that you're glass since all your work is transparent But I can break you, sweep your shards, and throw them away It's time I took out this trash known as Tesla Man today Tesla: (Begin reading at 1:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSvO6h2zWuM&feature=watch_response) I've taken my break and it will be the last you're trying to be creative but your golden days have past Copying rhymes? Come on man you got to be kidding me I am the lion, and you sir are the kitty. You're 15 now? Good job dude congrats. You made it this far but now you're playing with the big cats And i'm not to scared to cuss, i just stand up to my standards You curse as much as Ashley. Dude? Where's your manners? and Edison Man? Really? That's the best you could get? So yes you're like Edison because you're no longer a threat If you call me the trash than i guess you're the landfill 'cause you're full of it - It's like your rhymes are coming to a standstill And yes i'm like glass, and you birds are too stupid to see That i'm solid - so that means you can't pass through me Come on man, you call yourself a pro when the wiki's seen better? you know that i'm slaughtering you like your incan ancestors You're a brony? come on. And Luigiman's gay? You just set yourself up for a dissing buffet i've moved from my battles and into your zone and i don't need grammer nazis to spell for me throne and please. You play pokemon? You sure you're in your teens? Adventure Time as well? Bro you're splitting at the seams. I'm a hit on this site, so don't try to fight back 'cause you're surrounded - and on the losing end of my attack. NightHawk: Well, it's about TIME you posted your turn You've been weak for over a week then decide to return Seriously Tesla. Man up for once You're a dunce as lame as Annoying Orange puns But your job's done now, so just get to quittin You're a lion? You’re a-lying, and I'm not just "kitten" And you're not the fastest, but you're being a cheetah Just look at my power level. You can go ask Vegeta I've gone up in rank, but you don't think we're equal people In terms of winning, I'm still better, you're just feeble But there's no need to get medieval I do my own stunts like Evel Knievel You think you're great and all? Let me tell ya, Tesla You've got no chance in these matches. Nope, just Chuck Testa This is the type of tournament you just won't win I'll stab you in your chest and be fencing you in What are you gonna do to me? Inhale some air? Your best profession's breathing, so I don't think I should care In case you haven’t noticed, MLP fans can be straight Now that your mind’s been blown, calm down your hate I'm the one giving out real hits and fixing pages So what about people's interests? It doesn't matter about ages I've rap battled wiki users before it was even cool That's your lesson for today now, so get back to being schooled Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Tournament